Space/M07
Access to Sector M07 is unlocked through the Universe Beacon found in sector Space/M06, as such you'll need around ?.??+ energy on at least one fleet to be able to reach this sector Also see: Space Analysis/M07 for details on the Space Analysis for this sector. __TOC__ Points of Interest Sector Completion rewards Homeworld and Named Asteroids Sallin * The ancient trees grown on Sallin: Space/M07/Ancient Trees * Special Places ** Sallin Holy Land *** Battle Demon Striker (+Trees) (1294, 1188, 1210, 1216, 9,824,675) **** , 6x Maintenance Accelerator (30m), 6x Eden Accelerator (30m) ** City of Vassago - Goodwill and Defend need updates *** Defend 1 (+Trees) (1326, 1157, 1257, 1236, 10.18m) *** Defend 2 (+Trees) (1539, 1359, 1408, 1392, 13.27m) *** Defend 3 (+Trees) (1592, 1504, 1442, 1542, 17.2m) *** Defend 4 (+Trees) (1728, 1644, 1597, 1559, 21.60m) - , , 4x Cultivation Accelerator (3h), 4x Maintenance Accelerator (3h), *** Defend 5 (+Trees) (1763, 1645, 1653, 1689, 24.87m) *** Defended Vassago - Elvish Heraldry (Sallin quest item), ** Valefor - Store *** Assassin's Cover (Quest Item) *** Bloodthirst Vine Fragments x20 (limit 25 times) *** Parasitic Vicious Sting (Combo Skill) *** M07 Wonder Resources *** Repulse Demons (requires Rouse potion) - 3 Wave Battle - Scripted Loss *** Restless Servant - Ancient Mark (Revive Ancestor Tree), *** Repulse Demons (after waking Tree of Ancestors) (Trees Assist) - 3 Wave Battle - , 8x Eden Accelerator (60m), 8x Cultivation Accelerator (60m) *** Rouse the Sage - Mystique Crystal (Sallin quest item), 8x Moonstone I ** Bailan Square - Renames to Wartree *** Level 5 Wartree: **** Hire Ancient Tree Guard (Friendliness 20) *** Level 10 Wartree: **** - Buy Ancient Tree Guard gene (Friendliness 80) *** Level 15 Wartree: **** 20x Rainbow Spore I, 20x Magical Seed I, 20x Oak I *** Repulse Demons (+Trees) (1446, 1515, 1550, 1507, 16.9m) - , 8x Eden Accelerator (30m), 8x Cultivation Accelerator (30m) ** Elvish Garden (Explore 10%) *** Wipe out devils (+Trees) (1430, 1345, 1276, 1307, 12.5m) - , *** Hire Florist Fairy clone (friendliness 20) *** - Buy Florist Fairy gene (friendliness 30) *** Hire Tree Pixie clone (friendliness 20) *** - Buy Tree Pixie gene (friendliness 50) ** Berly Plain (Explore 30%) - Airship Shop - Renames to Lifetree *** Wipe out devils (Trees Assist) (1501, 1425, 1543, 1450, 15.2m) - , *** Investigation - 1x Enchanted Relievo, , *** Level 10 Lifetree: **** Breath of Life Airship and open Airship Shop *** Repulse Demons (Trees Assist) (1650, 1603, 1692, 1685, 23.3m) - , 6x Eden Accelerator (60m), 6x Cultivation Accelerator (60m) ** Baiman Altar (Explore 60%) *** Wipe out devils (Trees Assist) (1653, 1583, 1599, 1526, 19.4m) - , *** Investigation - Moonstone II, 3x Eden Accelerator (3h) *** Meditation - High Priest - Power +2, MP +20 *** Repulse Demons (Trees Assist) (1736, 1699, 1662, 1603, 24.3m) - , 7x Eden Accelerator (60m), 7x Maintenance Accelerator (60m) *** Seal Spirit of Holyfall (requires Elvish Heraldry, Elvish Power Source, Mystique Crystal, Mysterious Crystal, Enchanted Relievo) **** , 30x Rainbow Spore I, 30x Magical Seed I, 30x Oak I, 15x Moonstone I ** Dormant Ancient Tree (Explore 100%) *** Wipe out devils (Trees Assist) (1677, 1692, 1589, 1612, 22.4m) - , *** Level 10 - Gain Spirit of Holytree Super Clone Gene *** Level 15 - Gain Elvish Power Source, Natural Essence, 50k World Tree EXP *** Pray - Phantomrider - Attack +2, HP +20 * Mining ** , , ** 115x Moonstone I, 345x Rainbow Spore I, 265x Magical Seed I, 215x Oak I, 352x Biological Nutrient * Explore ** , 65x Moonstone I, 260x Rainbow Spore I, 185x Magical Seed I, 315x Oak I, 438x Biological Nutrient Pitts * Explore ** , 230x Rainbow Spore I, 435x Magical Seed I, 365x Oak I, 231x Biological Nutrient * Dave's Backyard (Explore 10%) ** Mini Maze - Requires Sunflower Gumball ** I cleaned up zombies - 2x Maintenance Accelerator (60m), 2x Cultivation Accelerator (60m), 2x Eden Accelerator (60m) * Pea Garden (Explore 25%) ** Fight (862, 907, 793, 833, 5.2m) - 15x Magical Seed I, *** Appease plant - Pea Gunner gene * Tree of Wisdom (Explore 45%) ** Watering -> Shake - Seed of Life (Sallin Quest Item) -needed to plant on main planet for Life Tree-, 20x Magical Seed I * Shadowy Pit (Explore 70%) ** Investigate - Debacle Mushroom (Swam quest item) ** "explore" (Level 3 Exploration analysis required) *** Fight Giant Zombie - Giant Zombie gene, Space Transitioner, *** Search - Obtain Zombie Armour - Giant Zombie powerup * Dave's Store (Explore 100%) ** - Cryomushroom (Swam quest item) ** - 20x Biological Nutrient (Limit 10) ** - 5x Eden Accelerator (30m) (Limit 20) ** - 5x Cultivation Accelerator (30m) (Limit 20) ** - 5x Maintenance Accelerator (30m) (Limit 20) ** - 3x Primary Propellant (Limit 10) ** - Small Shield Generator (Limit 10) ** - Large Shield Generator (Limit 5) ** $$$ - "Dave's Cart" *** , , 80x Moonstone I, 80x Rainbow Store I, 80x Magical Seed I, 80x Oak Marlene * Explore ** , 365x Rainbow Spore I, 315x Magical Seed I, 305x Oak I, 205x Biological Nutrient * Jewelry Lake (Explore 10%) ** Investigation - Mysterious Crystal (Quest Item), 100x Arcane Crystal, 30x Holy Crystal * Human Palace (Explore 50%) ** Investigation - 5x Uranium Storage Device, 5x Maintenance Accelerator (60m) ** Sneak Into (requires Assassin's Cover from Valefor and 100% Sallin exploration) - Purge Well (Sallin Quest Item), * Thornwall (Explore 100%) ** Investigate - 3x Eden Accelerator (3h), 3x Advanced Propellant Koba *Explore ** , 12500x Competent Cell, 360x Cultivation Accelerator (10m), 40x Moonstone I, 213x Biological Nutrient * Primitive Village (Explore 10%) ** Melee (840, 765, 821, 798, 4.8m)- , 20x Oak I * Traveler's Remain (Explore 50%) ** Investigation - Eden Accelerator (8h), 2x Small Shield Generator * Withered Vine (Explore 100%) ** Investigation - 5x Primary Propellant, 5x Moonstone I ** Communicate (requires Level 3 Plant Communication Analysis) *** Use "Big demon blood" (from Defend #5 on Sallin) to obtain Bloodthirst Vine Gumball Swam *Explore ** , 75x Gem, 75x Gumball Pot, 50x Volcanic I, 220x Biological Nutrient * Mephitis Forest (Explore 10%) ** Investigation - 3x Gas Storage Device, 10x Oak I, ** Study - Cyborg Gumball - Power +2, MP +20 * Mushroom Planting Base (Explore 50%) ** Investigation - 10x Cultivation Accelerator (60m), 5x Electricity Storage Device ** Experimental gene (requires lvl3 Genetic Mixing Technology Space Title) - Obtain Rainbow Mushroom (Swam Quest Item), 80x Biological Nutrient * Mushroom King (Explore 100%) ** Greetings - Obtain Bloodthirsty Vine Trial Item, ** Rouse Potion - Trade the 3 mushrooms: Rainbow (Swam 50%), Debacle (Pitts 70%), Cryo (Pitts 100%) for 30x Rainbow Spore I, Rouse Potion (Sallin Quest item) Tartarus Gate * Can't visit until story event on Sallin * First Battle is a scripted loss * Second Battle - (67m 3-wave fight) - Eden Accelerator (3d), 3x ? Propellant, Lottery Draw Star *Explore after beating Tartarus Gate *This can be done from Space/M07 screen or directly from a new "Special Task" icon in Eden. *Send gumball to explore to find random rewards ** At 150% efficiency, Demon is the best searcher and takes 10 hours to complete. Next Best is Archaeologist with 12.5 hours. ** Search can be speed up for *Rewards: **Demon's Wings item - Upgrade Demon of Abyss Higher Clone (Fleet Limit +3) **Ancient Ritual Offering **Great Lich Gene Segments x10 (200 needed to get the Super Clone Great Lich gene) **Primary Propellant **Advanced Propellant **Gas Storage Device x2 ** Uranium Ore Storage Device x2 ** Electricity Storage Device x2 ** Eden Accelerator (60m) x2 ** Cultivation Accelerator (60m) x2 ** Maintenance Accelerator (60m) x2 ** Space Transitioner ** Battery Pack Resource Worlds Eco Planet-X *Battle Rebellion (764, 810, 787, 833, 4.7m) to colonize *Colonize for , 810x Eden Accelerator (10m), 540x Maintenance/Cultivation Accelerators (10m) *100% - Colony Station (Costs: , , ) - All Fleet clone capacity +8 E-Planet-G *Mine for , 1650x Limestone I, 1375x Sandstone I, 170x Volcanic I, 204x Biological Nutrient *100% - Refinery (Costs: , ) - +1 Gas Production/minute E-Planet-E *Mine for , 825x Marble I, 2500x Granite I, 1125x Sandstone I, 217x Biological Nutrient *100% - Power Station (Costs: , ) - +1 Electricity Production/minute E-Planet-U *Mine for , 1675x Marble I, 850x Limestone I, 230x Volcanic I, 198x Biological Nutrient *100% - Collection Plant (Costs: , ) - +1 Uranium Ore Production/minute Encounters Combat High-space Projection Visiting this High-space Projection will modify all existing projections. Each projection will contain all four factions. In addition, each faction has a Lvl 8 battle now, and the battle will not cause any Battle Damage. Does not require the fleet to be sent here either. * Aoluwei Blade - (1152, 1023, 1072, 1054, 7.9m) - 150 Time Fragments * Canas' Enlightenment - (1124, 1054, 1023, 1174, 8.1m) - 150 Time Fragments * Ranger's Song - (1139, 1050, 1189, 1075, 8.4m) - 150 Time Fragments * Abyss' Roar (1103, 1211, 1160, 1045, 8.6m) - 150 Time Fragments Notable items Notable items, and where to find them: *Universe Beacon (M08) - B7